Star Wars The Clone Wars: Earth
by shikhargpt
Summary: A tale of pure love, an unknown system, and a new enemy. NOTE: This story is set in an alternate universe. Characters do not follow true chronology. New characters names are marked with a '*'.
1. Prologue

**Prologue – POV: Sakkijj Green***

***********I OWN NO PART OF STAR WARS OR GEORGE LUCAS' AWESOME UNIVERSE***********

The lightsaber fizzed into existence. Its red blade hummed with pure energy. I only had moments to step out of its way as the blade extended in my direction. _How the…? _I knew I had been standing the ample distance away from the Dark Jedi, but his blade had extended its normal distance of 1.3 meters. Then it came back to my mind, _Ah, yes, the dual phase sabers._ These were extremely dangerous to both the combatants, as it extended more than twice its length, to over 3 meters. I calmed myself, wrapping myself with the blanket of the Force. Next to me, Aayla Secura did the same. We touched each other's minds, deciding to pool our power and convince the fallen Jedi to come back to the light. We spoke right into his mind. _Gantoris, come back to us, where you belong, with your family and -,_ when suddenly I heard Secura snap out of it and yell into my consciousness, "Sakkijj, watch out!" Her lightsaber bashed away the massive blade utilizing the full power of Djem So. I pushed myself off the primitive satellite and rushed towards Gantoris, pulling out my twin blue lightsabers and put them on 'lock'. Step by step, I advanced on Gantoris, my Niman against his Makashi. I knew that he had his advantage with his dual phase saber while utilizing Makashi, but I had something he hadn't seen. Fully giving myself to the Force, I mixed the brute ferociousness of Djem So with Niman bashing his lightsaber before finally, his chest exposed, twin blades of blue energy sliced through him. I double-checked my mouth breather and swirled around in the void of space, using the Force to anchor myself to the satellite. Sunlight from the solar system's native sun glinted off its space dust-covered nameplate. Only the last three letters, "B – L – E" could be seen. But that was not the trouble. Secura was not there. I reached into the Force to probe her location and… found nothing, just an empty void of space, clouded by pure, raw dark energy. This was something bigger than Dark Jedi, bounty hunters, or Sith… something new. I strained my ears to listen to the crack of lightsabers but abruptly stopped realizing the futility of the action. Treading carefully not to lose grip, I walked around the satellite when I saw them.

Secura was locked in combat with… some… thing. My mind flashed back through records of all species in the universe, and none matched what I saw. Two purple blades flashed through space rushing towards Secura as she parried with a blurry form of Soresu. Then, as suddenly as the link to the Force was shrouded with dark energy, it was back. I saw a brief flash of Shien emerge from Secura's counter-attack that pushed back the unknown fighter. Instantly, throwing one of my lightsabers to her, I spoke in her mind, _Aayla, catch! _Vaulting over her enemy, she snatched it and brought it down on the thing… hard. I, myself rushed towards it as I pulled Gantoris' lightsaber from the cold grasp of space and ignited it. Being attacked from the front and rear, I had thought that it would be easily defeated, but it held its ground, almost toying with Secura and I. Then, I almost gasped, as he spoke, right in the empty void of space. "Jedi, you will never know who I am, and even if you do, you won't live long enough to remember. _Crack!_ Your little Republic will crumble to pieces. And once I finish with you two, no one will come to pick you up. After all, two renegade Jedi chasing an unknown target of no visible importance will hardly be remembered… especially in this system." As he stepped back the awe of what I saw shocked me. His form was silhouetted, only his incandescent, sharp teeth were visible. His body was blocking the only habitable planet in the system, outlined with a blue glow. I charged him my own lightsaber held across my chest and Gantoris' lightsaber over my head and angled at him, but I never got the chance to attack. There was a flash of Dark energy and the thing was gone. I stopped short of casting myself of the satellite as I looked about, bewildered. _Where had it gone? How did…_ Suddenly Secura touched my arm and pointed behind the blue planet covered with green landmass and shrouded with white, clouds. A small star fighter rose from behind the planet and jumped into hyperspace. Dejected, I keyed my com link to ask General Skywalker to pick us up… but all that came over was static. Confused, I blinked my eyes, and saw a nightmare in the form of a sphere. A strobe light on the satellite flashed, illuminating a sinister object – an ion grenade. _Secura, jump! _I told her through the Force in panic, but it was too late. The grenade exploded and ripped through the satellite's propulsion system, rendering it a heavy object hurtling towards the mysterious planet with two Jedi on it.


	2. Chapter 1 A New Threat

**Chapter One: A New Threat - POV: Obi-wan Kenobi  
><strong>

***********I OWN NO PART OF STAR WARS OR GEORGE LUCAS' AWESOME UNIVERSE***********

"The Council is in session," announced Grand Master Yoda. "Proceed with your report, you may Master Kenobi."

I rose and walked to the center of the chamber. "I am pleased to announce that last night's mission on Christophsis was a success. We have successfully driven back the Separatists and have once again secured our hold on the system," I said.

"Away with the obvious, you can do. Troubling you, something is. Speak. Speak now, and help you we will," Master Yoda interjected.

Embarrassed, I bowed and skipped forward, "As you may know, after Master Yoda, Anakin and Ahsoka had left, I decided to stay behind after having a vision of a strong threat to the Republic."

Master Windu spoke, "This threat, is it new? A person… or an organization?"

"I am not sure Master. At first it seemed like it was the work of Black Sun, however my scouting proved otherwise," I said.

"What is this 'work' you refer to?" asked Master Plo Koon.

Heavy hearted, I answered, "During the course of our battle with the droid army, five force-sensitive infants were brutally murdered. It seemed natural of Black Sun to prevent growth of the Jedi further, but when I saw the bodies of the children, I realized it could not have been Black Sun. There were twin lightsaber holes at the back of the infants' heads, indicating they had been stabbed through the eyes."

The Council was stunned into silence. Finally Mace Windu asked, "It could have been Ventress, could it have not?"

I replied, "That was what I thought too, but Anakin and I had been tailing her for the whole duration of the battle up till our duel, after which she fled. Also, eyewitness accounts tell us of another… _thing_."

Kid-adi Mundi, taken aback, asked, "Thing?"

"Yes master. According to witnesses, the killer was of a species unknown to anyone, and was a highly trained practitioner in the Jedi arts. Its command of the Dark side of the Force was extremely strong, as demonstrated when it cushioned itself with a field of pure darkness as huge pieces of debris from a building being destroyed rained down on it. After the killings, it was seen walking out of the house of the last infant and simply disappearing in a flash of darkness. The existence of this thing can prove why we found many dead clones with twin lightsaber slashes across their bodies. However, other than its identity, another cloak hovers on its. It also had destroyed multiple droidekas and vulture droids, all found with mysterious dual lightsaber scratches on them. One doing bidding for the Separatists or the Sith would not destroy their soldiers, rendering his allegiance a question," I finished.

Breaking the awkward silence, Master Yoda said, "Dangerous this new person is. Root cause of his actions, find out we must and stop this menace."

Mace Windu raised another question. "Have we any proof of this thing's existence?"

I handed him a set of photographs from the local security cameras. One showed the person striding out of a house, purple lightsabers in each hand, and another showed debris falling around it, not on.

Mace Windu grimly examined the photos, particularly the one with his face cleanly exposed. He passed it around the chamber and Obi-wan collected them after everyone had a good look at them. Master Plo Koon spoke for everyone, "We cannot identify this species or this person. Run this through the Temple's records for matches -"

"Pardon me for my interruption Master, but as a matter of fact, I already have," I said.

"And?" Mace Windu prompted.

"Nothing. No species of our record matches who this is. It may be one from an uncharted planet in the far depths of the Outer Rim, but a quick check with my bounty hunters' associates have all said that this species has never been seen before," I finished.

Master Yoda spoke, "Grave the situation is. Find out the killer's identity we must, and stop this threat we will. Assign this mission to Green and Secura. Meditate on this we will. Council dismissed."

I bowed and walked out of the room, heading for Green and Secura's personal quarters.

* * *

><p><em>Most unusual, <em>I mused. _Knight Sakkijj and Aayla are both not at their personal quarters._ _They definitely are not in the Jedi Temple; both hate meditation, just like Anakin. Speaking of whom, here he comes, _I thought, as my thought process was disrupted.

"Master!" Anakin cried. "I haven't seen you for weeks. Where were you?"

"Anakin, fancy you here. Aren't you supposed to be on Kashyyk, aiding Chewbacca and Ahsoka fight off the Separatists?" I asked.

"Well Master, I found Ventress, and followed her here…" he trailed off.

I sighed in resignation. "Not again Anakin, don't tell me that you've lost her trail in Coruscant of all places."

"That's… kind of what happened, other than the fact that I blew up my starfighter in the process…" Anakin reluctantly admitted. "Our duel at the landing pad was, to say the least... violent."

I shook my head. "Never mind that Anakin, what's the progress on Kashyyk?"

He smiled. "Well that's where I'd say you should be thankful that Ahsoka had such an imaginative Master. The battle tactics I'd taught her were extremely helpful in repelling the clankers. Long story short, they're on the _Twilight_ heading here right now."

My brows furrowed deep, I momentarily let my mental guard down, and Anakin asked, "What's worrying you Obi-wan?"

"Something's not right," I muttered to myself, then asked Anakin, "Have you seen Sakkijj or Aayla?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow at the mention of the names of the Human and Twi' Lek Jedi Knights respectively. "No, why?" he queried. "Aren't they at their quarters? They were given a full week's rest from the frontlines by Master Yoda."

I replied, "No, no, they're not there. I just checked."

Anakin offered another suggestion. "They might be anywhere on Coruscant, at a cantina, or any place."

"Forget that Anakin, I can't locate them. They've not been answering their comlinks, and I can't feel them at all on Coruscant. I think they've gone off somewhere without telling us and are now out of range," I surmised.

"But why could they have left?" my former Padawan asked me.

I responded with a question of mine. "You haven't been told about the _Thing_, have you?"

Anakin looked confused. "What… _Thing_?"

My brows beetled further and I told Anakin, "Come Anakin, let's go on a walk."

As we walked around the Jedi Temple, I told him of what I had found on Christophsis. Anakin's worry was at first contained, but soon, any Force-sensitive, however weak, could sense it coming off in strong, pulsating waves. Suddenly, Anakin stopped walking. He turned to me and said, "Obi-wan, I'll go. I can find your mystery killer as well as Sakkijj and Aayla. I have to-"

"Anakin," I said, cutting him off. "The Jedi Temple doesn't believe that finding them is of that much importance."

"But you do," he growled. "You know they went after that thing. You know that if one of them is found, the other will be. Come on Obi-wan, you _have_ to let me go."

I hesitated. Finally, I conceded defeat. I sighed. "Fine Anakin, you can go."

Anakin, overjoyed, ran off, and then stopped. "What about you Master?"

I smiled, a rare moment in the war. "Well, somebody has to cover you…"

Anakin laughed. "See you then!"

I waved back. "You too!"

After Anakin had disappeared from sight, I turned, worry replacing the fleeting happiness. Something was wrong, and this thing could very well be the end of the Republic.


	3. Chapter 2  Earth

**Chapter Two: Earth - POV: General Peters*, Sakkijj Green^  
><strong>

**^In chronological order**

***********I OWN NO PART OF STAR WARS OR GEORGE LUCAS' AWESOME UNIVERSE***********

_**The Pentagon**_

_**14:26**_

"General! The Hubble has stopped functioning and responding to radio commands! It is entering our atmosphere as we speak!" Ensign Rockham yelled in panic.

I was shocked into silence. The Hubble had been perfectly alright during its last inspection by the ISS's astronauts. Nothing wrong had been found… "Give me a damage report!" I yelled.

Ensign Rockham's fingers flew over the control panel, and soon he had an answer, one I refused to accept. "Sir, it seems that the propulsion system was damaged by some kind of explosion…"

"Internal?" I asked.

The ensign swallowed audibly. His voice reduced to a hoarse whisper. "No sir, external."

_Shit! This is not bloody happening! Those damned Russians! It has to be them. They must have hit it with their new missile system. The Prez is not going to like what he's gonna hear._

My hand curled up into a fist and slammed down on the control panel, hard. "Plot its course, NOW!" I snapped.

Again, the clack of the keyboard sounded, culminating in a choking sound from my subordinate. "Ss…sir…sir" he stammered.

I whirled around, ready to punch him squarely in the jaw, when I saw what his control screen was displaying. My eyes widened in shock as the gravity of the situation sunk it. This day had just gone from bad, to worse.

_Bloody Russians, how the hell did they know that knocking the damn satellite out at that point of its orbit would result in it crashing into the White House? Assholes. They would pay, later._

I ran to the bright red corded emergency telephone that gave me a direct line to the President's chief-of-security. The line rang for no less than a second, when it was picked up by him.

"General Peters, this better be important," he breathed.

"General Jay, this is situation Code Red, I repeat Code Red. The Hubble's propulsion system has been disabled due to an external explosion and it is heading for Whiskey Hotel, I repeat, evacuate Whiskey Hotel now, top priority Bravo Oscar, Bravo Oscar," I rushed.

There was silence on the other end. Not even General Jay's breathing could be heard. "Roger General Peters," he said, and cut the connection.

Over the sound of the blaring alarm, I yelled to Ensign Rockham, "Get me a visual on that thing!"

"Right away Sir," was the reply.

I was prepared to see the Hubble with severe damage to its propulsion system, but what filled the screen shocked me, for the third time in five minutes. There were figures, clinging on to the rapidly disintegrating satellite as it entered Earth's atmosphere. I swore under my breath.

"What the hell are those things?" I muttered, but as much as I wanted to know, all I could do was wonder. I watched closely as one of the figures took out something, which expanded to take the form of a sword, and started cutting out hunks of metal from the doomed satellite. The other followed, and soon, they both climbed into the satellite, hiding them from view.

"Oh my God, they're making themselves a cabin to survive the crash," I breathed.

* * *

><p>We were doomed. We wouldn't die, the Force told me enough to suggest that, but by what meagre means we would scrape through to live, it didn't. Suddenly, I had an idea to improve our chances.<p>

"Aayla!" I yelled over the roar of the crumbling satellite, as we held on for dear life. "Do what I'm doing to survive!"

The Twi' Lek nodded, observing me keenly, as I used the extra length of Gantoris' lightsaber to cut through the metal of the satellite and create a cabin to shield myself from the excruciating heat. After I was done, Aayla started doing the same. Over the Force, I told her to use the metal and wiring to strap herself in to the 'seat' like a seat-belt, and construct a crash-cage, just like I was doing. After we were done, all I could do, was use the Force to wrap its comforting blanket around me and Aayla. _May the Force save us all, _I prayed to no one. I extended my consciousness using the Force, to try and steer the craft away from land, but there seemed to be no water bodies in the area, until we got closer.

As the craft plummeted further, I could sense a deep pond in the lavish compound of what seemed to be the local ruler's residence or office. _Nope, not Patitite Pattuna, _I decided in my mind. Reaching out to Aayla, I spoke to her over the Force, asking her help in guiding the hunk of metal to the lake, more to minimize civilian casualties than improve our own chances of survival. Together, we exercised considerable effort, and guided the satellite towards the pond, until… _CRASH!_ We slammed into the lake. Somewhere in the back of my mind, the not very useful piece of advice, that crashing into water from high enough was the same as ploughing into thick durasteel, came back to me.

As water flooded the 'cabin', the Force was the only thing anchoring Aayla and I to consciousness. Instantly, I sliced through the wiring and metal and swam out of the sinking satellite. I kicked powerfully, and soon broke the surface, gasping for air. Soon, Aayla emerged next to me, and we climbed out onto the grass nearby. We both checked ourselves for injuries, but surprisingly, found none. Suddenly we heard the clatter of boots, and found ourselves facing a small squad of human soldiers, with 'S.W.A.T.' written across their pathetic vests in Basic. I smirked. "Nothing a Jedi can't handle," I told Aayla, and took back my second lightsaber and got ready to ignite both, passing her Gantoris' blade.

I settled into the starting stance of Niman, saber still not ignited, ready for blaster bolts. A man dressed in more elaborate gear, presumably the squad's leader, spoke, "Put your hands up, and put those things down, NOW!"

I nearly laughed, and was about to reply, when Aayla emerged from behind me, petite, compared to my towering 6 foot 7 inch frame. The soldiers gasped and one dropped his primitive looking… gun, and gasped, "Holy Lord, an alien! Shoot that thing!"

Thankfully, his leader stopped him, and said, "Stop it Barnes, we don't know if that thing's hostile or not!"

_Thing? Thing? Who were these people? Didn't they know what a Twi' Lek was?_ I cleared my throat noisily and cautiously asked, "You mean you don't know what a Twi' Lek is? What about the Republic? Or… or the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the Separatists? Or Jedi? Sith?"

The leader laughed, a short bark and replied, "Listen kid, we don't know what the hell you're talking, unless they're some sorta code, so if you wanna stay alive, I suggest you follow orders."

I opened my mouth to retort, when Aayla stopped me. She spoke instead, "Look, whoever you are, we want to establish that we come in peace."

A soldier laughed, "Yeah, that's what they say, before they behead you in the movies."

Aayla's expression tightened. "I'm serious," she said, and the laughter dried out. "Now, that I've got your attention, let's have a little talk."

After much convincing, we got the soldiers to take us to a board room. As usual, Aayla, the diplomatic one, initiated the conversation. "Let me start off with formalities," she said. "I'm Aayla Secura, and this is my companion Sakkijj Green."

Another laugh. "What kind of names are those?" the man called Barnes asked. This time, though, it was the leader who spoke, "Shut it Barnes, or I'll make sure you're outta front-line duty." He turned to Aayla, and gestured, "Please, continue."

Aayla continued. "May I know, what planet is this?" she asked politely. _Yep, leave the diplomacy to the girls,_ I thought.

This time, the leader nearly laughed, but stopped himself when he saw that Aayla was serious. "You mean you don't know? Why, this is Earth, the only planet habitable for life in the galaxy, and we humans are the only sentient ones here, until you came along," he said.

My jaw dropped. My mind pieced together what they had just said. _Only planet habitable for life in the galaxy? Humans the only sentient beings? What the kark? This can only mean one thing, that they are in another galaxy, one that we haven't discovered. But how could we have missed them?_ I wondered. I relayed my thoughts to Aayla, and she nodded grimly. Little did I know that the answer to my questions would be delivered sooner than I could imagine. But meanwhile, something else distracted me.

I looked at Aayla, talking to the soldiers. She looked… she looked… _beautiful. _I wondered why I had never seen that before, her twin lekku, her luscious lips, and her well defined curves. Even though she was Twi' Lek, I realized I was rapidly falling in love with her. _Stop it! _I told myself. Attachments were not the Jedi way. Attachments lead to the Dark Side. _But still, she looked much more beautiful than ever, _and suddenly, being around her was _intoxicating._ However, I had no more time to examine her beauty, as the rumblings of the land brought me to my senses. I jumped out of the chair. "Is this some kind of trap?" I asked.

"Earthquake!" yelled the leader. "Hit the deck!" and soon all the men were hiding below the long table. He looked up at me and Aayla and asked, "You two? Are you nuts? I know the White House is a secure building, but debris might just fall down on your heads." No response. "Hello? Earth to Sakkijj and Aay-"

"Stop," I held out my hands, listening with the Force. Aayla did the same. For a moment, I looked at her, and lost my concentration… _intoxicating_… but I snapped back to attention and listened. And then, we heard it. We looked at each other, wide-eyed, as the answer to my ponderings presented itself. _The whine of a hyper-drive core._


End file.
